


(Misana) Troublesome apocalypse

by Byeolie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byeolie/pseuds/Byeolie
Summary: The thought of surviving made Mina scoff. There's no point surviving this mess, really.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	(Misana) Troublesome apocalypse

Mina knew this would happen someday.

A zombie apocalypse. 

And honestly, Mina already thought about what she would do when it happens. It's not something so stupid nor something so smart, just something in between.

Looking out the window of her condo, she sighed. There really are zombies. Ugly and deformed ones in hunt of meaty flesh.

Mina sighed again out of disappointment. She doesn't like P.E, and she hates running. 

So it was all clear in her head that she'll rather be eaten by some flesh eating monsters than run to survive.

The thought of surviving made Mina scoff. There's no point surviving in this mess, really. 

Family? They're probably already eaten while trying to escape. Not that Mina doesn't care about them, but weaponless humans have lower chances of living. If they're safe, then that's better. 

Friends? Mina have some, but not worth worrying about. They don't care about her anyway. And It's a waste of time thinking about them at the moment. And they're probably eaten as well.

How did this zombie outbreak even happened? Mina doesn't have any idea. She just woke up when she learned about the news.

She yawned scratching the back of her head as she opens the door. When she stepped out, she came across a girl walking sneakily in the alley.

The girl was covered in blood unlike Mina whose oversized shirt is still pretty clean. Mina extended her arm and waited to be attacked or something.

"Go on, eat me." Mina said nonchalantly, still offering her hand.

"You're out off your mind dumbass!" The girl whispered yell.

And then monstrous groans echoed through the atmosphere. The girl didn't hesitate and grabbed Mina's hand before entering Mina's condo.

She locked the doors as quickly as she could, and heaved a breath of relief after. "You!" She pointed at Mina. "What were you thinking earlier??"

"Dying." Mina answered. She glanced   
At the door where low growls were audible. Finally, some real zombies. "You can stay. Make sure to lock the door after I leave if you want to survive."

"Woah, woah, woah! You're not leaving this Sana alone in here." The girl pointed at herself. "Heck no."

Mina finds Sana odd. Sana could have everything alone, but she refuses Mina to leave. 

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Mina said and motioned to reach the knob, but Sana slapped her hand away. Sana slapped it a little too hard that it stings quite a lot.

"I don't wanna die yet." Sana said. "But I don't wanna live alone."

They stared at each other. Blank. That's all Sana could see in Mina's eyes. No reasons of living, and no care for dying. 

It's the opposite of what Mina sees in Sana. Sana have hope, and she cares about living. And Mina hates how she's starting to make a reason why she might actually want to live for a little while. "Just don't die before me."

Mina still hates running so curse this troublesome apocalypse.


End file.
